The One Anomaly
by Windbreak
Summary: Ninjas aren't supposed to have feelings, but this one does. - Janine/Falkner.


_A/N: Currently on a writing spree.. Here's more FatherlyShipping for your soul!_

_I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

><p><strong>the one anomaly<strong>

(ninjas aren't supposed to have feelings, but this one does.)

* * *

><p>Janine's not out to steal anything tonight.<p>

In fact, she doesn't even have a mission at all. She is out purely for her own personal incentives, and that makes it dangerous, gratuitous, as Janine knows too well not to give in to her own desires. Showing any feeling at all is weakness, as her father taught her many years ago. However, the sensation of danger is strangely liberating.

At last approaching her destination, Janine tilts back her head to gaze up at the legendary ten-story Bell Tower, in slight awe. She's never been here before, but she has heard stories about it, rumors about the legendary Ho-Oh, guardian of the skies, who descended upon the tower in ancient times. Tonight, its windows are dark, unoccupied.

She tries the brass handle on the high, arched doorway, but it's locked. Oh well, she has other ways of getting into a locked building. Janine turns swiftly around—

and comes face-to-face with Falkner_._

"You're _finally_ here." She places a gloved fist over her chest to hide her thudding heart, pounding so loud she is almost sure he can hear it. "What took you so long?

He doesn't answer her question, only laughs. "What were you doing while you were waiting for me? Were you actually thinking about breaking into a sacred tower?"

Janine folds her arms. Even though her scarf effectively hides her expression, she's acutely aware that her cheeks are turning pink. "Maybe I was. It's none of your business." She fires a question back at him to hide her uneasiness. "Well, why did you ask me to meet you _here,_ instead of at the Celadon Department Store like we usually do?

Falkner doesn't lose his composure, to her chagrin. She gets embarrassed so easily around him, while he can keep his calm in seemingly any situation. _No fair,_ Janine thinks.

"So we can talk in a place with peace and quiet."

That makes sense. Janine nods and turns her eyes to gaze admiringly at the grand statues and golden designs snaking their way around the entrance, not for the first time. The red lanterns hanging from the roof cast a glow on the two figures down below. "Yeah, I like it here a lot."

"Why?" He looks genuinely curious.

"I don't know." She sighs, and for some reason, begins pouring out her dreams and desires for the first time in her life. "Too bad it's locked. I really wanted to go inside... see the statues of Ho-Oh and the beautiful chambers. I wanted to sit on the rooftop, feel the night breeze on my face, see the stars..." Her voice chokes and she hates herself for it. "I wanted to feel _free_."

Falkner is nodding understandingly, which makes no sense because he _wouldn't _understand her current situation, because he is a police officer and he can go anywhere he wants. She is a ninja and has to live in constant fear of being caught and longs to be free like him...

They can never feel the same way.

She shrugs and turns away to hide the emotions threating to burst out of her. "Never mind. You don't get it. You can do anything you want."

"Janine, I understand."

"No, you don't. You don't understand anything, you—"

"Yes, I do." Then he does something that surprises her completely, catches her off guard. Falkner _smiles_. For a second her heart skips a beat. Confused, Janine stares at him, wondering why her heart is still fluttering, worrying at this unfamiliar sensation. But, she has to admit, in the dim light of the lanterns, he looks strangely...handsome.

"Sometimes I feel trapped too." He holds out his hand, and after a moment's hesitation, Janine takes it, wondering what he is up to. Even covered by gloves, her fingers tingle when they touch his. "It's normal to have feelings, Janine. You're _human_, just like me. Just because you're a ninja doesn't mean you can't feel anything."

"I-I don't underst—"

But then he takes her in his arms and envelopes her in a warm hug. She freezes, as she's unused to any kind of physical contact, besides fighting, of course—the feeling of her fists connecting with someone else's face. In fact, no one has ever hugged her before. Koga always dismissed displays of affection as unnecessary and sybaritical.

Janine wishes she could loosen up, relax against Falkner, but she can't. Every muscle in her body is tensed, and she stays stiff in his arms.

He doesn't seem to mind.

After several prolonged seconds, he releases her and she pulls back at the same time. She begins to mutter an apology, but he cuts her off. "I take it you've never hugged anyone before?" To her relief, Falkner doesn't look angry. In fact, he looks faintly amused.

"N-no."

"Well, you'll get used to it." Falkner winks at her, and she curses herself when her heart jumps. Janine is not a lovesick little girl. She's tough and strong. She is resistant to Falkner's boyish charm and handsome face and strong arms...

_Janine, pull yourself together._

He's defeating her. _Janine, _the emotionless ninja, the cold thief. She's long since taught herself to show nothing at all, but when she's with Falkner, she feels a thrill and her heart begins pounding faster and—

She has _feelings_.

Maybe that's not such a bad thing.

"So...what are you waiting for?" Falkner grins and reaches in his pocket to pull out a set of jangling golden keys. They twinkle in the golden light of the lanterns, reflecting the pale glow of the midnight moon. "Let's go in."

The police officer and the ninja enter the Bell Tower together, hand in hand.


End file.
